Getting Through It
by IndigoNightandRayneStorm
Summary: MOVIEVERSE. It was always there, but only after Harry finally finished the longtime fight with the Dark Lord, will he realize his feelings for the man that’s always been there.  Slash.  SiriusXHarry.  Sirius lives fic.  Twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

**My first Harry/Sirius fanfiction.**

**Reviews are great (flames are ignored).**

**Warnings: Slash (No like-eth, no read-eth)**

**Disclaimer: No own.**

**Summary: It was always there, but only after Harry finally finished the long-time fight with the Dark Lord, will he realize his feelings for the man that's always been there. Slash. SiriusXHarry. Sirius lives fic. One-shot.**

**Getting Through It**

Sirius quietly worked on cleaning Harry up. He ran a wet cloth across his cuts and scars lying on his chest, soaking up all the blood. He brought the cloth gently to Harry's cheek, where a bright red scrape sat. Harry winced at the sting of the transaction. Sirius pushed Harry's hair slipping over his forehead back softly, so he could run the cloth along his scar which was bleeding as well. Harry hadn't spoken since Sirius found him, lying cold and pale in the room in which Harry Potter killed the Dark Lord Voldemort. Harry, whom was lying on Sirius's bed, looked curiously up at the older man, who was hunched over the bed, kneeling on the side.

"Sirius."

"Shh," Sirius whispered, continuing to clean the younger man, "Just rest." Harry closed his eyes and attempted to sleep, however of anything he remembered, it was the nightmares that he had the past years when he closed his eyes.

"Don't leave," Harry pleaded as he felt Sirius's touch leave his body.

"I just need a new cloth, I'll be right back," Sirius promised.

"Don't leave," Harry pleaded again. Harry heard a sigh and Sirius's gently held Harry's hand, raising it to his lips and softly lying a kiss on the scars. Harry attempted to fully open his eyes, to see the sight that he'd hope for, for so long. Sirius kissing him. Sirius lowered Harry's hand and placed it back down on the bed and pulled back, however Harry grabbed Sirius's hand and held it tighter then ever. "Stay."

"I won't leave. I just need to finish fixing you up."

"Stay," Harry repeated. Sirius sighed again, but didn't move.

"Remus, fetch me a fresh cloth please," Sirius shouted, not letting go of Harry's hand. A few minutes later, Harry's past teacher entered with a clean cloth in each hand and gave them quickly to Sirius.

"Anything else?" he asked. "I was going to go out with Tonks, but if you need me to stay…"

"I think we'll fine. Go ahead and go. Has everyone else left yet?" Sirius asked.

"Yes. The rest of the Weasleys just went. I'll be back tonight, okay?" Remus said at the door.

"Alright," Sirius said, turning back to Harry after he'd left.

Harry winced as Sirius ran a cloth over another sensitive scar. "When…I thought I might not make it…I was thinking…of…you. Hoping you'd come…so I could tell you…I…"

Sirius stopped cleaning in order to pay attention to what Harry was saying, being that it was very slurred and very a whisper.

"…Love you."

"Harry," Sirius murmured, setting the cloth down.

"Don't speak," Harry pleaded, "Just wait."

Sirius nodded, "You have to sleep soon."

"Stay with me," Harry said.

"I'm not going anywhere, just rest. I'll be right here."

To Harry's surprise he did fall asleep, and enjoyed a dreamless rest from the real world, where nothing and nobody interfered with his peace, except the gentle soothing smile of the man he loved. When he woke, he felt much better, and smiled when he saw Sirius sleeping next to him on the bed, the wet cloth still in his hand. Harry sat up and examined his body. He was wearing different clothes, a fresh shirt and pajama pants. Nothing hurt, or at least not pain to whine about. His body was well bandaged, not so it'd stop him from moving or walking, but so everything was set to heal properly. It was dark inside Sirius's bedroom and upon examining the clock; he found it to be almost midnight, a day later.

He got quietly out of bed and walked silently into the hallway and down towards where he remembered the kitchen being. He got a glass of water and gulped it down and proceeded to get two more full glasses.

Upon refilling his cup for the fifth time, he heard footsteps and Sirius entered the kitchen.

"Harry," he whispered and sighed in relief. Sirius brought Harry into his arms and held him tight, stroking his hair and running his other hand along Harry's back. "How are you feeling?" He pulled away and looked curiously at Harry.

"Better," Harry said. They continued to stare blankly at each other for the next few minutes. "About what I said before…"

"Don't worry about it, really," Sirius said.

"No, I just wanted to clear the air. I didn't mean to say it," Harry took a deep breath; "However I did mean it."

"Why don't we talk about it over breakfast," Sirius picked up a skillet, "I'm sure we're both starved."

Thirty-three minutes later, they were both sitting at the breakfast table, quietly eating, until Sirius brought up the subject both had been waiting for.

"I wonder what your father would say if he knew," Sirius asked, "If he knew that his son would fall for me…and that I would fall for his son."

"What?" Harry demanded looking up at Sirius, "You…you mean it?"

"I've tried to deny it Harry. But you can't deny everything," Sirius sighed. "And I don't want to pretend it a lie anymore."

"So, what does this mean?" Harry asked.

"Let's get you better, alright? Let's just get through this and get everything straightened out and then we'll worry about it," Sirius said, quickly adding, "But it means that our paths will cross often now."

Harry didn't say anything; he just kept eating and did his best to hide his grin.

Both said not a word as they finished eating. Sirius gathered the plates and put them in the sink, mumbling something about getting Remus to wash them, and then he gestured for Harry's hand. Harry took the offer and followed him upstairs back to Sirius's room.

"How would you prefer we do this?" Sirius asked. "We could both sleep there, or-"

"Yes," Harry said abruptly. Sirius smiled, chuckling. Harry quickly explained, "It's just…when I went to sleep the last time, and you were there with me, I didn't have any of my usual nightmares."

"Well, now that Voldemort's gone, it seems normal that nightmares involving him would die down," Sirius said.

"I don't want to take any chances," Harry sighed. "I'm tired of it."

"Alright then, the bathroom's down the hall if you need it, I'm going to change," Sirius said. A few minutes later, both men were lying in bed, starring absently at the ceiling, until Harry broke the silence.

"I'm really not that tired," he said.

"Me either," Sirius said, and with that he leaned over and pressed his lips tightly against Harry's. Sirius moved his hands down Harry's back, to the elastic band of his pajama pants. "Would you like me too…?"

Harry shifted, "Yes." Harry rolled on his stomach, and Sirius silently removed Harry's clothes, quickly hurrying to remove his own. He left a trail of kisses down Harry's back, placing his hands on Harry's rear. Then he gently entered the younger male, Harry's body thrusting under him. Harry clung to the sheets, squeezing them through the immense pleasure and light pain. Sirius gained speed as he went, going full throttle as he reached his peak inside Harry. Both moaned in unison, and Sirius rolled off of Harry, lying next to him on the bed.

"That was better then I thought it would be," Harry whispered.

"Good," Sirius smiled slightly, still panting from the hard work.

"I'm still not tired though," Harry murmured.

"Me, either," Sirius said and after a moment added, "Round two?"

"Let's do it!" Harry replied.

When Harry's woke up, he was lying in Sirius's arms. Again, he had not dreamed of anything, except that man lying next to him. Harry looked around the room, observing that it was ten o'clock in the morning. Sirius was very warm and Harry was just about to go over the past night's events in his head when Sirius woke.

"Hello, darling," Sirius said cheerfully. Harry sat up in bed, stretching.

"Morning. Think maybe we should make an appearance at breakfast?" Harry asked, looking at the time again.

"We already ate breakfast," Sirius pointed out, leaving a trail of kisses down Harry's neck and shoulder.

"But Remus doesn't know that, I mean," Harry faltered and looked at Sirius.

"If you're afraid he'll start having suspicions about us, you're right. But he won't mind. He has Tonks, after all, and I think he'll be plenty happy that I now have someone too."

"I don't know how I'll tell Ron and Hermione…" Harry sighed. Sirius got out of bed.

"If they're real friends, they won't care." He was right, of course. Harry wasn't worried about their reactions, but about _how_ he was gonna tell them.

_Hey guys! I slept with my godfather last night!_

Yeah right. Harry got dressed and followed quietly behind Sirius as he walked into the kitchen. Remus and Tonks were sitting at the table, being coupley. Sirius made a gag face secretly to Harry and Harry smiled.

"Well hey you two, didn't see ya last night," Tonks raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sure Remus here had you Farley busy," Sirius shot back playfully, sitting down next to his friends. Tonks cast a quick smile at Harry, then focused on Remus again.

"Well, we're off to go meet Moody," Tonks said, standing up, "We'll be back later."

"We'll be here," Sirius said. Harry and Sirius sat for a while, casting hidden glances at each other and covering their secret smiles.

"I know what we can do," Harry said, grabbing Sirius's hand and pulled him out of the kitchen into the hall. "Wait here."

Harry ran quickly up into his old bedroom, before the changes with Sirius. He quickly found his broomstick and raced back down stairs, quickly snatching up something else on his way out.

"Harry," Sirius sighed, "We can't. People might see."

"They might, sure," Harry said smiling, "But that seems hard considering we have this." He revealed his father's invisibility cloak. Sirius just grinned and followed Harry towards the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Because I've received so many reviews asking that I continue, I will write one more chapter and post it at some point soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**So here it is! You're "more", and I'm sorry it's short and crap-tastic, but it's more, anyhow, and it has a nice ending. So, review if you want, otherwise, thanks for reading.**

Harry and Sirius got back hours later from their fly.

They headed for the kitchen, to eat lunch. Harry sat down at the long wood table, while Sirius cooked. Harry'd never seen him cook before.

"When do you expect Lupin and Tonks to get back?" Harry asked.

"Well," Sirius said, "They could return soon, or rather tonight. Depends on what they are doing exactly with Moody."

"Oh," Harry said, "Say, do you know what happened to the rest of the Deatheaters?"

"The survivors got sent to Azkaban, all for life. They've taken up new guards, too, after finding out that the dementors just let them out last time."

"Oh," Harry said, "Say, uh, what should I be telling my friends? About us…"

"Well, I'm fine with the truth, however if you'd prefer it to be a secret, then tell them nothing. We're simply family."

"Did you tell Lupin?" Harry asked.

"Remus, darling. Call him that. And no, but I expect he's found out all by himself."

"Are you and Kreature the only one's usually living here?"

"Well, Lupin, Tonks, Moody. The remaining Order members. Sometimes the Weasleys. It changes constantly."

"So, um-"

"So many questions!" Sirius said, "Aren't you sure about anything?"

"Well, about this," Harry said.

And for once, he was right. Everything was okay. Nobody could hurt him anymore. And as Sirius leaned in and kissed him, but knew, things were looking up.

And he'd never have to worry again.


End file.
